NO LO PUEDO DERRETIR
by ayamin
Summary: Un copo de nieve que Frost no puede eliminar lo inicia todo, Manny lo supo y después de lo ocasionado con Pitch él necesitaba darle esto al muchacho. aún en proceso! si hay ooc por favor disculpen! es mi primer fic publicado y puede que cometa errores, ayúdenme a mejorar con sus comentarios si gustan! Just Love The Jelsa!
1. Solo Cruza La Barrera

—El frio es parte también de mí.

Elsa por fin había liberado sus poderes, por fin podría ser libre, estaría sola en su castillo a sabiendas de que tanto Arendelle como su hermana estarían a salvo sin ella.

Obviamente no sabía que se equivocaba… y demasiado.

Desde Burguees, un recién nombrado guardián jugaba con los niños que disfrutaban de un invierno muy agradable después de derrotar a Pitch y a sus pesadillas.

Pero otro problema lo llevaría al límite, de nuevo.

En el polo norte, en el taller de Santa, estaban los Yetis y duendes corriendo de un lado a otro, Zar Luna hablaba con Norte, tenía que mandar a Jack al otro lado de la barrera mágica.

Nunca se había necesitado de algún guardián del otro lado, era la Tierra Mágica, vamos, no necesitaban tanto de los guardianes ya que la magia era algo muy habitual allá y los valores que los guardianes representaban vivían en todos los habitantes de ese lugar, no solo en los niños como en este mundo.

Habían ocasiones, muy limitadas, en las que los guardianes visitaban esa tierra más allá de su labor necesaria, lo hacían para ocupar la magia de ese mundo si la de este no les era suficiente, por lo que allá también eran conocidos pero de modos diferentes y no tan marcados y potentes como en nuestro mundo.

La señal fue enviada, los guardianes debían reunirse de nuevo, la preocupación era clara en todos.

¿Cómo podía Pitch atacar de nuevo tan pronto?

Alguien se equivocaba… de hecho todos lo hacían.

Ya en el taller de norte, como siempre, desfilaban los duendes con bocadillos y bebidas de todo tipo, y como siempre Jack llegaba tarde y con una entrada "triunfal".

—Vamos Norte, ¿no puedes mostrar más seriedad con esto?, si mandaste a señal solo puede significar que Pitch volvió.

—Oh mi querido Conejo, si supieras porque los llame estarías tanto o más tranquilo que yo.

— ¿Y por qué no nos lo cuentas de una vez? Ese mocoso de Jack seguro no vendrá.

Al momento de decir eso, Conejo estaba por comer un bizcocho bañado en miel, pero al morderlo solo se lastimó con un pedazo de hielo.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que no vendría Canguro?

— ¿Canguro? ¡Niño ya verás…!

— ¡Jack!— gritó Hada interrumpiendo a Conejo sólo para saltar a la boca del chico que acababa de entrar y contar sus dientes como siempre.

—Vaya muchacho, te estábamos esperando, ven acá y déjame felicitarte— Norte iba a abrazar a Jack pero él se lo impidió ya que la última vez lo había dejado muy adolorido.

—Gracias norte, está bien pero… espera… ¿dijiste felicitarme, acaso me ascendieron y seré el Jefe de los guardianes?—dijo Jack bromeando y riendo por lo tonto de la idea.

— ¡No me tomes el pelo mocoso! ¿Tú como jefe? Claro, y yo seré el guardián del asombro en lugar de Norte— de nuevo reía.

—¡Conejo!—lo reprendía Norte a la vez que invitaba a todos a sentarse —En realidad— pausa para beber un poco de chocolate — Manny quería que hable solo con Jack, pero como es una ocasión muy especial decidí llamarlos a todos. Jack— dirigiéndose al chico —debes ir al mundo del otro lado de la Barrera Mágica.

— ¿La barrera qué?— obviamente confundido, ¿qué era eso y por qué debería ir? sonaba peligroso y emocionante, pero no debía mostrar interés en ello hasta que le digan que querían de él.

—Norte, ningún guardián ha ido a ese mudo sin necesitar algo de su magia, ¿Zar Luna necesita algo? ¡¿O JACK?!— dijo Hada visiblemente asustada el pensar que Jack estuviera quedándose sin magia.

— ¿Necesitar qué? ¿Por qué debo ir? ¿Y por qué la Luna no me lo dijo personalmente? ¿Por qué debo enterarme de todo de otras maneras?—comenzó a reclamar con molestia Jack, el lugar comenzaba a congelarse y una nube negra cargada con una tormenta se formaba sobre él y avanzaba con mientras seguía reclamando a Norte al respecto como si fuera culpa de él.

Meme, que había estado escuchando todo y meditaba al respecto tomó de la mano a Jack señalándole lo que sucedía para que se calmara.

—Pero que…— reaccionó y golpeando su cayado hizo que todo volviera a la normalidad, sus poderes se notaban más fuertes que antes y todos lo pudieron percibir en ese momento.

Todo se descongelo, salvo por un copo de nieve del tamaño de la mano de Jack que brillaba con una luz azul, pero era un azul diferente al que lo representaba, y podía sentir que la magia de su interior era también diferente, no lo sabía con certeza pero le resultaba familiar esa magia, como si ese copo, específicamente ese le perteneciera a otra persona, y esa persona lo perteneciera a él mismo así como el fuera de esa persona.

El tiempo pasaba y una sonrisa se le escapaba, mientras tanto los demás guardianes discutían sobre lo sucedido y sobre lo que debía hacer Jack en el Mundo de Magia.

— ¿Podrían explicarme de una vez que pasa y por qué debo ir a ese mundo? ¿Éste copo tiene algo que ver?— perdiendo la compostura de nuevo al ver que no podía derretir y devolver ese copo por más que lo haya intentado varias veces.

—Bien muchacho, ya debes irte— dijo Norte tomando una bola de cristal con un brillo dorado emanando de ella —tu condición te espera— y la arrojó al suelo.

— ¿Qué condición? ¡Norte espera!— no pudo terminar ya que un Yeti lo empujó a través del portal — ¡NORTE!

— ¿Quién eres?— dijo una voz suave a su espalda.

— ¿Puedes verme?— dijo poniéndose tenso ya que aún no se acostumbraba a que los niños lo vean, menos uno que nunca había visitado.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes magia! Muchas personas aquí también, pero tú no eres de aquí ¿cierto?

—Me atrapaste pequeño— dándole un toque en la nariz con su cayado —De hecho soy de un lugar lejano, ¿podrías decirme en dónde estamos?

—Estamos en Arendelle, un Arendelle muy raro…— dijo el pequeño con una expresión de confusión notoria en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué un Arendelle raro?— preguntó Jack en el mismo estado de confusión.

— Porque está nevando en verano.


	2. Solo Habla Con Él

¡ **Hola! Casi un mes sin actualizar… bien, este es mi primer fic publicado así que no quiero alargarlo más de lo necesario y tampoco quiero dar capítulos súper forzados o de relleno, así que pondré que publicaré un capitulo por mes (no creo que pase de los 10) y si puedo actualizar antes lo haré.**

 **Desearía que la espera no se haga tediosa, pero como ya dije, quiero dar algo bien hecho para todos.**

 **Quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi cora a mi hermosa Ficker/Beta Clara Londono por permitirme trabajar con ella en su fic y por brindarme la ayuda en este, ¡sabes que te adoro nena!**

 **¡¡Sin más, les dejo el capítulo nuevo!!**

 **Tanto los personajes de Frozen y Rise of the Guardians pertenecen a Disney y Dreamworks, lo aquí escrito es una adaptación de sus trabajos y lo único que me pertenece es la trama de este escrito**.

\--

 _ **Solo escucha su voz**_

Con Jack por fin lejos de todos, los Guardianes echaron a reír de forma escandalosa, Norte fue el primero en calmarse y se dirigió directo al globo que le permitía vigilar a todos los niños que los necesitasen, activando una palanca éste cambió de color a unos entre dorado y azul permitiéndole ver lo que ocurría en el otro lado de la barrera.

Los demás Guardianes fueron detrás de él quitando de lado la gracia de hace un momento; tenían momentos de diversión, pero el cómo ocurrieron las cosas con Jack desde el principio y cómo Pitch había aprovechado su falta de información para sacar provecho de su poder hacía que tuvieran un sentido de cariño y hasta protección con el muchacho, por lo que tendían a tomar lo que ocurría con él de forma más seria, más aún porque era raro que Manny les encargara enviarlo al Mundo Mágico sin necesitar su magia, o por lo menos con ellos no fue nunca así.

— Norte, creo que es hora de que nos expliques que sucede- dijo Conejo cortando por fin la tensión que había aumentado ahora en el lugar.

Al final, después de lo visto, todos quedaron tan asombrados como preocupados, cuando Jack tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte en su interior este se materializaba con los poderes del muchacho, y ya lo habían visto, lo que no habían visto es que esta situación se produjera de forma tan rápida y poderosa, más aun, que Jack formara algo que no pudiera derretir.

— Bien, Manny tenía razón ¿ya entendiste todo verdad Meme? – y el mencionado asintió con una expresión de… ¿felicidad?

Todos observaron con atención una imagen que se reproducía frente a ellos, mostrando a un Jack juguetón volando al lado de un niño que reía con las gracias del joven Guardián.

Ya lo habían comprendido todos, Manny le daba a Jack una razón para hacerse más fuerte, y a esta persona le iba a ayudar a conocerse y conocer su poder y potencial, ya que si Pitch los atacó intentando manipular a Jack, sin duda lo haría con… ella.

Era algo que nadie debía permitir, si tenían a Jack bien centrado podrían enfrentarse a los problemas que los acecharan, pero si Zar Luna le daba el poder que necesitaba, ni Pitch ni otros demonios podrían atreverse a atacarlos a ellos o a los niños, sobre todo a los niños, era algo que debían hacer lo más pronto posible y Jack era el único que podía hacerlo, esta era su misión y la condición que pedía para ser un guardián como sus compañeros.

Los necesitaban a ambos.

— ¿Entonces esta es la condición de Jack para ser un Guardián por siempre? ¿Él está consciente de ello? – preguntó Conejo con un sentimiento de alegría por el chico y a la vez envidia. A pesar de todo entendía el sentimiento de soledad de Jack, pero, ¿por qué debía ser a él a quien le permitieran tener un compañero con tanto poder como el suyo? ¿Qué tanto poder tenían ambos o necesitaban juntos?

Meme empezó a mostrar una serie de imágenes de arena dorada sobre su cabeza, dando a entender que el copo no lo hizo Jack, sino otra persona ya que sintió la magia usada de forma muy diferente a la de Jack a pesar de ser la misma en esencia, y siendo tan perspicaz les recordó a los guardianes la historia de dos niñas bendecidas con los poderes del sol y la luna, ambas capaces de recuperar vida y crearla, ambas princesas y con un poder muy fuerte, al grado que debían pasar por mucho sufrimiento para aprender a controlar ese poder y conocer la magnitud que éste tendría en su vida para siempre, también necesitando que desde su nacimiento él vele por su seguridad sin interferir en sus vidas en ese mundo y sin dar a conocer este hecho a los Guardianes por petición de Zar Luna.

— ¡Claro! — dijo Hada – Rapunzel y Elsa, lo último que supe es que la primera pudo volver a su reino y básicamente su situación está en buenos términos, y a Elsa la iban a coronar reina por estos días.

— Y eso pasó, coronaron a Elsa, pero al no haber aprendido a controlar sus poderes de forma adecuada todo se salió de control y la pobre… - Norte se detuvo antes de terminar lo que iba a decir y se dirigió a Zar Luna - ¿Entonces es ella a quien debe encontrar Jack? ¿Tú le diste esos poderes a la niña?

— ¿Entonces, me dices que están en pleno verano? No lo parece pequeño — dijo Jack con una sonrisa muy divertida, característica de él.

— Si, los rumores dicen que es la reina, mis padres ayer volvieron a casa al anochecer muy asustados y me mandaron ahora a buscar leña, la verdad no entiendo mucho pero no creo que ella haga estas cosas, se veía muy gentil cuando la conocí.

— ¿La reina? ¿Qué tendría que ver ella en esto?

No pudieron terminar su conversación ya que una ventisca muy fuerte los hizo caer, estaban en un bosque cercano a la montaña del norte. El pequeño, que no pasaba de unos 8 años, cayó al suelo muy fuerte, golpeándose la cabeza lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

— ¡Niño! ¡Ahhh! De nuevo este poder… ¡no te dejaré hacerle daño!— dijo Jack golpeando su cayado al suelo haciendo que la ventisca se detenga, por alguna razón este acto tan simple lo dejó más cansado que de costumbre, como una lucha de poder entre él y alguien más, se confundía más a cada momento que recorría ese lugar tan extraño, y su primera impresión desde un principio fue que Pitch estaba detrás de todo esto.

Alrededor de él y del pequeño formó una barrera, no podría darle más calor al niño del que tenía el ambiente, así que con la poca leña que había recogido el niño hizo una pequeña fogata para que no se enfriara más, mientras esperaba a que el niño se recuperara sacó el copo de su bolsillo, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera derretir algo que él mismo había formado?, lo intentó de nuevo, nada aún.

Espera…

— Norte mencionó algo de una condición al enviarme aquí. ¿A qué se refería? —Empezó a reír un poco más— seguramente la Luna tiene que ver en esto otra vez, les encanta jugar conmigo ¿eh? — dijo mirando al cielo a través de la pared que había formado.

— ¿A quién le gusta jugar? —dijo el niño que ya había recuperado la conciencia.

— Oh… Estoy muy seguro que a ti te encantaría jugar conmigo— le dijo Jack formando una bola de nieve en su mano, pero se retractó al ver al pequeño algo desganado por lo ocurrido, así que decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo a casa ya que se odiaría mucho si le pasara algo por su culpa— Pero, ¿qué te parece si te llevo a casa? Ya es tarde y tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.

— Si, pero tengo que llevar madera para calentar la casa, ya no pude buscar más y no quiero llegar con las manos vacías porque me preocupa mi familia— dijo ésto con algunas lágrimas escapando de los ojos cansados que cargaba.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré a buscar rápido para que no pase eso, pero no llores ¿Si?— dijo haciendo algo de magia con su cayado para hacer reír al pequeño, lográndolo por suerte.

Ya había pasado un buen rato mientras buscaban la leña, encontraron algunas ramas buenas pero la mayoría era madera humedecida o ramas verdes que poco o nada ayudarían a la familia del niño, ya cansados decidieron volver con lo poco que tenían, en algo les ayudaría eso en esta época tan poco agradable e inesperada.

—Bien, creo que no hallaremos nada más por ahora, ¿qué tal si llevamos esto a tu casa? Tus padres deben estar ya muy preocupados.

—Creo que sí, mejor vámonos, ya me siento cansado y si me enfermo ahora no podré ayudar a mis padres con mis hermanos—dijo el niño empezando a caminar delante de Jack.

Algo en este pequeño hacia que Jack se sintiera muy mal consigo mismo, sin que el niño lo viera intentó varias veces devolver esa nieve pero nunca lo logró, esta magia la sentía muy familiar pero a la vez tan diferente que le enojaba pensar que si era de alguien más, esa persona o ese ser sería muy desgraciado para causarle esto a ese niño, sin pensar con cuánta gente pudiera encontrarse en el camino que estuvieran pasando por lo mismo que ese pequeño o quizás algo peor.

— Mejor… mejor me voy pronto de aquí, tengo que encontrar la raíz de todo esto, no es normal que no pueda derretir algo, y son dos cosas… Luna… espero que no me des más problemas… — y de nuevo empezaba a hacer unos juegos para entretener al niño que ya se le había adelantado.

\--

 **Todo lo que piensen que pasará, si pasará…**

 **O tal vez no…**

 **Amablemente usaré este espacio para agradecer mucho a Nikolai por haberme dejado el primer comentario que tuve, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar y dejarme una crítica tan interesante al respecto, arreglé ese errorcillo del primer cap apenas leí tu comentario, mi culpa por no revisarlo de nuevo antes de publicar :c Espero verte de nuevo por acá y que sigas disfrutando lo que escriba.**

 **A mi Clara por darme el primer fav de FF (de nuevo, ¡que genial haber encontrado a alguien tan genial para trabajar y mejorar con esto!)**

 **Y finalmente, a mis 13 leídos de Wattpad, con los que me siento en la gloria y super famosa ;D**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Gracias por todo y espérenlo con ansias!**

 **Haru Fuyume**


	3. Solo Escucha Su Voz

**_¡Hola! Tomen aire…_**  
 ** _¡Actualización rápida!_**  
 ** _¿La razón? Este domingo es día de la madre en mi país y la verdad en este capítulo me inspiré mucho al describir la relación de nuestro niño (sin nombre) con sus padres, y este capítulo será como mi auto-regalo de este día (sí, soy mamá :3)_**  
 ** _Espero lo disfruten y sientan esa misma emoción que yo sentí al leerlo, que puedan entenderlo vamos._**  
 ** _Quiero agradecer de nuevo y con todo mi corazoncito a mi ficker/beta Clara Londono por ayudarme (¡de nuevo!) con la corrección de errores y darme permiso de subirlo ahora (no soy digna nena)_**  
 ** _Y también gracias a Nikolai por dejar tan lindos comentarios apenas subo el capítulo (como dato curioso mi hijo se llama Nicolai w)_**  
 ** _Les recuerdo que tanto los personajes de Frozen y Rise of the Guardians pertenecen a Disney y Dreamworks y yo solo estoy escribiendo una adaptación de ambas historias._**  
 ** _Sin más, les dejo este capítulo, ¡disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

 _ **Cap 3.- Solo Escucha su Voz**_

Cuando se acercaban a la casa del pequeño, Jack observaba a su alrededor, se veía bastante vacío, muy pocas personas caminaban por ahí buscando algo que les sirviera para calentar sus casas, era una escena algo incomoda de ver, era obvio que nadie estaba preparado para esto. A lo lejos, se podía ver a dos personas corriendo para alcanzarlos, Jack quiso apartar al niño pero él no quiso.

— ¡Mamá, papá! — corrió a abrazar a estas personas soltando las ramitas que tenía. Jack algo molesto empezó a recogerlas para que no se dañaran.  
— ¿Dónde has estado hijo? No puedes haceros esto de nuevo…— dijo casi en lágrimas su madre, abrazándolo muy fuerte, como si lo fuera a perder si no lo hiciera.  
— Niño, tu madre y tus hermanos estuvieron muy preocupados por ti todo el día, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tardarías tanto? Hubiera ido contigo de haber sabido, por favor, por favor no vuelvas a hacernos esto— se limitó a decir su padre notablemente consternado por la situación, pero mostrándose bastante calmado, claro, ¿cómo podría mostrar debilidad en un momento tan delicado y más aun con su mujer al borde de un ataque de ansiedad por pensar a su hijo perdido?  
— Lo siento, pero quería buscar todo lo que encontrara para que nos faltara en casa, fuimos hasta el bosque cercano a la montaña del norte buscando y algo me pasó, por eso tardamos— dijo el niño mirando a Jack invitándolo a acercarse a él y sus padres.

Ambas personas vieron al joven con un montón de leña, que si bien no les serviría mucho, ya era algo, conocían a su hijo y no iban a menospreciar su esfuerzo, seguramente buscó bastante, sería un hombre muy noble al crecer y eso les daba consuelo. A pesar de todo no podían pasar por alto lo que les acababa de decir.

— ¿Cómo que un accidente? Más te vale darnos una explicación jovencito y… ¿qué hacías cerca de la montaña del norte? Claro, no te enteraste, la reina escapó a la montaña del norte y no debemos acercarnos allá para nada, ¡por dios! ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir? — y ahí es cuando el papá del pequeño se quebró, apartó a su mujer para abrazar al niño, era su primogénito, ninguno de los dos podría imaginar su vida sin ninguno de sus hijos, más aun él, este niño tan valiente, tan amable, que siempre había sido la mano derecha de su padre desde que nacieron sus hermanitos.

Los tres se abrazaron mucho tiempo, habían olvidado lo que pasaba, Jack los observaba, recordó cómo se sentía con su hermana mientras aún vivía, esa misma conexión la sentía con toda su familia, había sido un niño travieso y a veces desobediente, pero a pesar de todo se esforzaba mucho por ayudar a su familia cuando lo necesitaban, su padre se marchaba a trabajar todo el día y él era su mejor ayuda, su madre se esforzaba mucho en criar y cuidar bien de ambos, al final del día y siempre que su padre estaba en casa le decía que era el mejor hijo que podrían haber pedido a los dioses y que cuando creciera sería u hombre muy bondadoso y trabajador, al final siempre le hablaban de cuando se casara y a él le molestaba un poco porque si bien quería hacerlo, no querría hablarlo todo el tiempo con sus padres hasta que llegara el momento adecuado; todo era sacrificado, pero vivían bien y lo que más le importaba a él era que podían salir a jugar siempre que querían, hasta ese terrible día…

Lo recordaba todo ahora… y solía doler ese recuerdo algunas veces.

— ¿Jack?— el aludido sacudió la cabeza porque empezaba a sentir melancolía por su recuerdos, no dejaría que nadie más lo viera así, sentía que sería darle el gusto a Pitch o a la Luna de verlo decaído y en algún punto derrumbado por el dolor— te agradezco mucho por ayudar a mi pequeño, de verdad quisiera poder pagarte por haberle salvado la vida, no sé cómo podría hacerlo.  
— No se moleste en hacerlo señor, de hecho si no fuera por él yo estaría más perdido, solo sería de mucha ayuda que me de más información de lo que está pasando aquí si no fuera molestia— el joven estaba bastante asombrado de que un adulto pudiera verlo, pero después de oír que en este lugar la magia no era algo extraño para todos ya imaginaba que algo así podría pasar.  
— ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! Mira, todo comenzó anoche en la coronación de nuestra nueva reina, no puedo decirte mucho ya que en la fiesta estábamos con mi mujer en los jardines del palacio cuando de pronto oímos gritos en la puerta principal, corrimos a ver qué pasaba pero casi nos caemos a una fuente porque nos empujaron, mucha gente corría gritando algo como que la reina había atacado al conde de Weesselton, empezó todo a vaciarse así que pudimos acercarnos a la entrada principal, pudimos ver la fuente completamente congelada y con formas muy desagradables en los chorros de agua, el piso podía verse también congelado y un camino seguía formándose, como si una persona hubiera hecho ese camino para si misma, decidimos retornar a casa y a medio camino vimos como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse muy rápido, de pronto vimos caer nieve, corrimos a casa y apenas cerramos la puerta una tormenta caía afuera, esta mañana vimos todo completamente cubierto de nieve, al salir a buscar provisiones pudimos escuchar que la reina había escapado a la montaña del norte y que desde ahí provenía toda esta nieve.

Jack no pudo responderles ya que los guardias de palacio habían aparecido en sus caballos y parándose al centro de la calle, empezaron a tocar una trompeta para llamar la atención de los ciudadanos, al salir todos los que se encontraban empezaron a leer una proclama real, que indicaba que por órdenes de la princesa Anna todos los que lo necesitaran podían acudir a palacio a buscar refugio y/o víveres, fue entonces que los señores agarraron al pequeño niño y pidieron disculpas a Jack por no poder ayudarle más, que era mejor para ellos poder ir a palacio hasta que toda esta situación mejorara.

— No se preocupen, fue un placer haberlos conocido, tengan esto… y creo que podré ir a la montaña del norte a buscar a esta su reina— dijo Jack entre divertido y molesto, habiéndoles entregado las ramas le dio un abrazo al niño y le regaló una hermosa flor de hielo, prometiéndole que solucionaría todo.

Con ayuda del viento comenzó a volar, quiso ver cuál era la magnitud de lo que pasaba, viendo el castillo de lejos fue en esa dirección, gente buscando leña con el mismo afán que su pequeño amigo, niños llorando por el frio que hacía, que aún envueltos en las faldas de sus madres no podían dejar de temblar de frio, muchos lugares que parecían ser almacenes se veían con las puertas forzadas, ¿era posible que algunas personas hayan saqueado esos lugares por necesidad?

Ya en el castillo, y ya furioso por todo esto, fue directamente a esa fuente que le habían mencionado.

Al tocar ese hielo sintió dolor…

— Oh, vaya, con que una bruja ¿no?… espera…— dijo acercándose a observar mejor ese hielo y entrecerrando los ojos para inspeccionarlo mejor— esta magia es casi como la mía…—apartándose entre sorprendido y molesto— ¡Luna! ¿Tú le hiciste esto? ¿Acaso no te bastó conmigo?— unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, con ese toque sintió un dolor muy fuerte, como si él hubiera sufrido al hacer esa magia.

¿Él no era el único con el poder de controlar el hielo?

¿Por qué les gustaba jugar con él de esa manera?

No podía ser posible, seguramente era Pitch que nuevamente quería hacerlo dudar de sí mismo para su beneficio.  
Pero la duda estaba ya plantada en él...

* * *

 ** _Ya estoy trabajando en el cuarto capítulo…_**  
 ** _¡Espérenlo por favor!_**  
 ** _Y con esto me despido_**  
 ** _¡Gracias por leerme!_**

 ** _~Aya Fuyume~_**


	4. Solo Busca Su Esencia

**_Y después de... un tiempo :v_**

 ** _¡Tengo algo especial para el siguiente capítulo en compensación por este retraso!_**

 ** _Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a mis hermosas lectoras (y lectores si hay) en Wattpad, me dieron los primeros votos y mi primera lista 3 3_**

 ** _¡De verdad grité de emoción cuando vi ambos! (y mis hijos me vieron raro también)._**

 ** _En fin, las quiero mucho mucho a todas las personas que se están tomando la molestia de leer lo que les ofrezco, y también estoy planeando un par de cosillas más cuando acabe este fic._**

 ** _Agradezco como siempre a mi hermosa Clara por su supervisión en este cap, y por ayudarme en el bloqueo que tuve. ¡Te quiero nena!_**

 ** _Como siempre, quiero aclarar que tanto los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Disney y Dreamworks, lo único mío es la historia que les presento acá. Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo de ahora, ¡disfrútenlo!_**

 ** _Cap. 4 Solo Busca Su Esencia_**

Sentada en un ventanal de su castillo, se hallaba una reina observando, buscando una explicación a lo que le acababa de ocurrir. La noche de su coronación simplemente decidió dejarlo todo atrás y buscar su libertad, sentía que lo había conseguido, que por fin podría hacer su voluntad sin restricciones.

Pero tenía miedo...

 _*Esa noche, apenas terminó de crear su nuevo hogar, se formó una ventisca muy fuerte dentro de su castillo, ¿había perdido el control de sus poderes tan pronto? No podía ser eso; esa ventisca no salía de la habitación en la que estaba y tampoco sintió en ella el miedo constante de siempre o el dolor por haber dañado a su gente hace un momento, sino sintió una rabia tremenda, no era su sentimiento, era el mensaje del viento que la envolvía._

 _Ella sintió que debía apaciguar ese sentimiento, sea o no suyo; dudando de si hacerlo o no, empezó a caminar buscando algo en que apoyarse, algo que tocar. De pronto, desde el viento se formó una silueta amorfa, un poco más baja que Elsa, ella se sorprendió de ver eso, pero un impulso la hizo acercarse aún más._

 _Abrazó la silueta._

 _Al momento de hacerlo esta se deshizo ante ella y la ventisca se fue, quedando solamente un pequeño bastón con una curva al final. ¿Es posible que se forme algo así con el hielo natural? Elsa solo pudo reír con la situación y lo irreal de esa figura que a pesar de haber salido de la nada, se veía muy bien hecha y tenía un acabado muy detallado._

 _Sosteniéndola, era un poco más grande que su mano, se cuestionaba que había sucedido, que significaba eso y también... por qué sentía que la luna la llamaba todas las noches.*_

Elsa...

Susurraba la Luna para que Jack pudiera conectar al fin su sentir, pero él estaba muy molesto por esa situación, ver a esa gente sufrir tanto, no poder detener las tormentas en un lugar al que no correspondía, él sabía que su poder podía causar eso, pero trataba de no llegar a ese extremo desde hace muchos años, la edad oscura no estaba ya vigente y si él lo controlaba, tenía que darle a la gente el clima en su medida justa para equilibrar la vida. No excederse de la forma en la que esta "reina" lo había hecho.

Jack no escucharía, estaba ofuscado, confundido, sentía enojo, sentía dolor, deseaba hallar respuestas para tantas preguntas que rondaban su mente, de nuevo la Luna no le hablaba, no le daba la información a la que tenía derecho. Solo... quería acabar ya con esto y volver a Burguees con sus amigos, esto de ser guardián era lo mismo que no tener nada, no quería sentir más ese vacío, por favor, no lo necesitaba de nuevo...

– De verdad... ¿de verdad te crees que por haberme nombrado tu guardián tienes derecho a hacerme esto de nuevo? ¿No fue suficiente para ti que haya derrotado a Pitch? ¡Ahora me mandas a un lugar que no conozco, a una tierra que no puedo controlar?! ¡¿Qué esperas que haga para ti ahora?!

Lanzó un rayo a la Luna, con toda su frustración en él.

No llegó...

Elsa vio un destello de nieve ir hacia el cielo desde el bosque, tenía miedo.

– No sientas Elsa, sabes que puede ser peor, no sientas– ya empezaba a formarse una tormenta a su alrededor que buscaba salir a como dé lugar, eso podría descontrolarse de nuevo.

Tenían que hallar repuestas, Elsa abrió aquel enorme ventanal dejando salir esa ventisca acumulada dentro del castillo, se sentía de lejos, Jack estaba cerca y se dirigió al posible origen de esa tormenta formada, llamó al viento para volar más rápido, sentía miedo por ver que encontraría.

¿Miedo? ¿Jack?

Elsa salió hacia la terraza para observar a dónde se dirigía esa nieve que dejó salir. "No sientas Elsa" se repetía, no funcionaba, la tormenta aumentaba, el miedo también lo hacía, no quería más sentir ese dolor, no quería hacer daño a nadie más, no quería tener ese poder, lo llegó a odiar con el tiempo.

¿Por qué ella tenía ese poder tan dañino? ¿Qué pecado estaba pagando?

A lo lejos pudo ver algo acercarse, como el disparo de un cañón, por reflejo mandó un rayo de hielo a esa cosa, no quería tenerla cerca sea lo que sea.

– ¿Pero cómo?– su rostro reflejaba su miedo al ver que esa cosa lo esquivó y lanzó nieve hacia ella– ¡No puede ser posible!– el viento la empujó hasta hacerla caer sentada, levantó la cabeza solo para ver muy cerca a un muchacho que no pasaría de los 19 años, de cabello blanco y ropa llena de nieve. ¿Qué significaba eso?

– Claro que sí lo es, Reina de Arendelle– dijo Jack con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al ver por fin a la causante de las tormentas que tenían a todo un pueblo inocente sufriendo– Por fin te encontré... Elsa...

Esa última palabra salió de él casi de forma inconsciente, como si supiera su nombre desde el principio, la vio y quiso darle una bofetada por lo que había provocado de forma intencionada conociendo su poder, también de darle un beso profundo al verla tan hermosa con esa expresión de... ¿miedo?

Al final todo eran sus propias conclusiones, no podría conocer la verdad. Tratando de conservar la calma, se acercó al rostro de Elsa, se acercó mucho, casi para poder besarla... o darle un cabezazo, lo que ocurriera primero.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿La Luna te mandó?

La... ¡¿Luna?!

– ¿La Luna te habló? ¿Te dijo que vendría? ¡¿Te explicó por qué estoy aquí ahora?!– todo eran suposiciones, si no preguntaba ni se calmaba no podría saber la verdad.

Apartándose rápidamente de ella, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse, sería lo único cortés que haría por ella, aún estaba furioso por toda la situación que los tenía a ambos en este encuentro tan incómodo.

La Luna observaba y se sentía por fin en paz al ver su encuentro.

Los necesitaban a ambos en los dos mundos.

 ** _¡Esperen el capítulo 5 con ansias por favor!_**

 ** _Agradezco de verdad sus votos y comentarios, ¡nos leemos luego!_**

 ** _Just Love the Jelsa plz_**

 ** _Haru Fuyume~_**


	5. Solo Siente Su Magia

_**Primero: ¡En FanFiction pasamos las 200 lecturas! Muchas gracias, muchas gracias y mil gracias no alcanzan para decirles lo feliz que estoy, los quiero a todos y de verdad espero seguir mejorando para darles historias de calidad que disfruten mucho seguir. Soy multifandom, así que mi siguiente historia puede ser de Gorillaz o de Pucca (son súper contrastados mis gustos, las ships también), mi querida Clara lo sabe mejor que nadie.**_

 _ **Segundo: Quiero agradecer mucho mucho a mi beta/ficker Clara Londono por haberme dado el reto de escribir este capítulo y corregirme errores (vayan a su perfil y lean su historia, es genial y es Jelsa también). También quiero dar la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y, lo que ya mencioné antes, no prometo actualizar cada semana porque quiero darles capítulos bien hechos y con buena continuidad, espero que tengan paciencia y me acompañen en esto, ¡serán bien recompensados!**_

 _ **Tercero: Desde el capítulo 6 comenzare a cambiar la clasificación de la historia, para que concuerde con el desarrollo que le estoy dando y planeo darle, así que si no encuentran la historia en "K" búsquenla en la siguiente, y así irá subiendo con cada capítulo que publique, lo iré avisando conforme corresponda. Recuerden, en el capítulo 6 la historia estará en la clasificación "K+"**_

 _ **Sin más, les recuerdo que todos los personajes de esta historia son de Disney y Dreamworks, lo único que me pertenece es la historia que estoy desarrollando ahora.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 _ **Cap. 5. – Solo Siente su Magia**_

– Mamá, ¿crees que Jack haya encontrado a la Reina? – acurrucándose en la cama que les habían destinado.

– Eso explicaría la tormenta que se acaba de formar, de verdad espero que sea eso y que pronto mejoren las cosas– le dijo su madre con un claro tono de preocupación en su voz.

El alimento y la madera era cada vez más escaso, en el propio castillo estaban teniendo problemas para cubrir las necesidades de su pueblo, comenzando por el espacio que les destinaron; ya mucha gente comenzaba a quejarse al respecto, que si el vecino estaba ocupando una parte de su espacio, que si les servían cada vez menos comida, que las mantas era insuficientes, cada mínimo error era perfecto para buscar una pelea y peor aún, culpar a la reina recién coronada de su actual miseria.

Anna estaba cada vez más frustrada, quería correr a buscar a su hermana, pero después de ver a esos animales congelarse en un río por la magia de su hermana no podría dejar a su pueblo sin ayuda, sabía que su hermana no lo hacía a propósito, y trataba de defenderla cada vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar mal de ella, obviamente no podía decir mucho porque ni ella misma sabía que había ocurrido esa noche con exactitud.

Hans se estaba comportando como un verdadero caballero al quedarse a ayudarla, de todas formas, no podría irse si quisiera ya que los muelles estaban totalmente congelados, habían intentado picar el hielo para crear un camino y pedir ayuda a otros reinos, pero era inútil, apenas se quitaba algo, se volvía a formar una gruesa capa de hielo en su lugar, algunos hombres habían visto que se formaban picos y una vez casi pierden a un joven porque un pico le rozó el rostro.

La situación se salía de control.

La luna no debía interferir.

Los guardianes debían cumplir con sus labores.

Anna debía cuidar a su pueblo.

Hans quería apropiarse de ese pueblo.

Elsa tenía que controlar su poder.

Jack tenía que escuchar.

Los necesitaban a ambos.

La tormenta formada en Arendelle no hacía más que crecer, la gente estaba desecha con el miedo y la preocupación de perder sus casas, ¿por qué su reina los torturaba así? Ellos no habían hecho nada malo en su contra e incluso se pusieron muy felices cuando por fin se anunció su coronación.

– ¡Esa hermana suya lo que quiere es matarnos! casi lo logra conmigo, pero gracias a Dios no lo logró ¡debemos encontrar a esa bruja y hacer justicia! – su peluquín voló con el golpe que dio a la mesa, aún estaba molesto por el incidente de la noche de coronación, aunque al verlo y oírlo hablar no podías evitar pensar que tenía otras intenciones, tal vez peores que las de Hans.

– Con el respeto que se merece… Conde de Weesselton, mi hermana no sabe controlar ese poder, dudo mucho que lo haya hecho a propósito, ya se lo dije varias veces y no entiendo por qué insiste en llamarla bruja y pedir su arresto, le recuerdo que no está en su reino para comportarse de esa manera – Anna ya estaba cansada de escuchar los reclamos constantes de ese personaje, aparte de los ataques de la gente que tenían albergada en el castillo, de verdad quería solamente irse a su habitación y tocar la puerta de Elsa como siempre lo hacía hasta hace unos meses.

– No podemos discutir ahora de temas tan triviales, lo que debemos hacer es concentrarnos en arreglar esta situación, primero debemos velar por que el pueblo esté unido ya que estos días hemos tenido bastantes disputas al respecto de las provisiones– Anna miraba embelesada a Hans, se había ganado rápidamente su confianza y al ayudarla "desinteresadamente" con este asunto que no debería ser de su importancia.

Anna aún dudaba de sí misma, "¿ _estaría bien si voy a buscar a Elsa ahora?",_ ver que su gente la necesitaba tanto la detenía, pero tenía la confianza de dejar a Hans a cargo, ¿qué hacer? ¿se vería como una cobarde si salía corriendo ahora?

La reunión transcurría con normalidad, buscaban maneras de salir del lugar para buscar ayuda o refugio en otros reinos ya que no sabían cuando mejoraría la situación; de pronto un guardia entró al salón pidiendo la presencia del príncipe Hans en las puertas principales.

Todo se había salido de control.

– ¡¿Que no entiendes que debes detener todo esto?! – lanzando un rayo de hielo a ese escudo formado– ¡Toda esa gente está sufriendo por culpa de tus caprichos de niña engreída!– volviendo a lanzar un rayo con más fuerza provocando que ese escudo se agrietara – ¡al menos dales la oportunidad de escapar y así tú te quedaras sola y tranquila destruyendo este lugar! – había tocado fondo con esa última frase, no le importó, Elsa comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, estaba claramente afectada por lo que el muchacho le había dicho, no iba a permitirle a este desconocido que la tratase como si fueran cercanos, ¿qué hacer? Solo tenía una opción, defenderse.

Su escudo no resistiría un golpe más, un siguiente rayo le daría de frente, se alejó de la terraza corriendo, en el salón golpeó su pie con fuerza en el piso, al igual que cuando lo construyó, solo que ahora sería para formar varias lanzas que se levantaron junto a sus manos para dirigirse al guardián que entraba en el salón con el viento.

El enojo de Jack era más que evidente, ahora no solo culpaba a la Luna de lo que ocurría, también a esta reina, que al parecer decidió congelar su pueblo para que no pudieran escapar de él hasta que ella quiera; girando su bastón desvió la mayoría de lanzas que claramente buscaban herirlo, ¿acaso esta mujer estaba dispuesta a matar solo para saciar sus deseos? ¡¿pero qué clase de reina haría eso a su gente sabiendo que no tendrían nada de provisiones para algo así?!, definitivamente no la dejaría en paz hasta que detenga esa tormenta y descongele todo lo que no debía estar congelado.

La luna observaba preocupada esta situación, quería intervenir, pero no debía hacerlo; si quería que ambos conozcan su poder y la magnitud que alcanzarían juntos debía dejarlos explotar; Norte los veía pelear desde su taller, Manny no le había dicho que esto pasaría, sabía que al final todo estaría bien, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si estos chicos desbordaban todo su poder? Ni él ni los guardianes tenían un plan de emergencia si eso pasaba, habían visto lo poderoso que podía ser Jack cuando derrotó a Pitch y cuando se formó esa tormenta que apenas pudo devolver antes de irse, pero dos… dos inmortales con el poder de controlar el hielo… ¿qué harían entonces?

La condición del chico no sería fácil de cumplir… era muy exigente al final de cuentas.

– ¡Ya vete de aquí y déjame en paz! – lanzaba más rayos de nieve para evitar que el chico se le acercara, no sabía que quería este ser, y más le asombraba que tenga el mismo poder que ella, siempre había pensado que era la única maldita con ese poder y ahora estaba muy confundida al respecto, ¿era eso lo que la luna quería decirle?

– ¡Si tienes el poder suficiente para congelar todo un reino y para atacarme así, debes tenerlo para descongelarlo! –no escucharía.

Norte consideró que era suficiente verlos pelear, si no los detenían ahora… mejor no imaginarlo; al momento en que tomó una esfera dorada para ir al otro mundo escuchó a la Luna, " _espera, debe suceder de esta manera"_ , Norte les daría cinco minutos más.

Jack ya estaba cansado de oír excusas, no recordaba que él mismo tardó años en aprender a controlar su magia, no imaginaría que esta reina no lo había usado adecuadamente nunca, si no se calmaba no sabría nunca la verdad.

Elsa ya había salido de su palacio para correr por la montaña al no poder detenerlo, tenía que pensar rápido si quería alejar a este chico del lugar, llegó al borde de un precipicio, no podría crear un puente a tiempo, ya estaba cansada por tanta magia usada, nunca había hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo, cómo deseaba despertar y estar en su habitación esperando a que Anna toque su puerta pidiéndole hacer un muñeco de nieve para irse al no responderle.

Ya fue suficiente…

Jack llegó volando a unos 50 metros de donde Elsa estaba, ella sabía que esto debía terminar ya, no podría seguir creando objetos útiles para defenderse o protegerse, empezó a caminar a donde estaba el muchacho, bajando sus brazos con fuerza a los lados para que desde el suelo surjan varios montones de nieve que la seguían, preparándose para lanzar un último rayo de magia; Jack no se estaba quedando atrás, girando despacio su bastón el viento también lo hacía alrededor de él, se podían ver algunos destellos de la magia que estaba por salir.

Ambos querían acabar con su contrario.

– Ya te dije…– su voz se cortaba por lo agitada que estaba– ¡te dije que no hice nada de esto con intención de dañar a nadie!

– ¡Lo hubieras pensado antes de atacarme de esa forma! – su pecho se movía fuertemente por el cansancio que experimentaba.

Ambos ya estaban hartos de la actitud del otro, ignorancia y prepotencia los tenían atrapados en un trance que no tenían deseos de dejar hasta tocar fondo con ello. Con la última fuerza que tenían lanzaron su último ataque; Elsa llevó sus brazos al frente para que toda esa nieve que acumuló salga disparada a su oponente. Jack hizo lo propio, acelerando el movimiento de su cayado, con un golpe seco al suelo y dirigiendo la punta hacia Elsa, la ventisca que se formó acumulando su magia se dirigió con fuerza al ataque dado por la reina egoísta.

Norte vio desde su taller con profunda preocupación lo que sucedía, Zar Luna ya había excedido su tiempo, pero ir en ese momento a detener esa pelea sería demasiado peligroso, _"todo marcha bien Norte"_ , le dijo la luna, _"déjalos hacer esto"_. Claramente nadie más que Manny sabía que ocurriría si no los dejaban estallar su poder.

Ambos ataques se acercaban cada vez más, _"Jack, se llama Jack"_ escuchó Elsa como un susurro llevado por el viento; _"es ella Jack"_ escuchó Jack que la Luna le dijo, ¡por fin le hablaba!

Al chocar ambas expresiones de magia, ambos sentimientos contenidos, una explosión fuerte se sintió en el lugar, los rayos lanzados se convirtieron en una tormenta de nieve que cubrió toda la montaña, sumando a eso la onda expansiva que provocó que al tomar desprevenidos a ambos los empujó varios metros atrás; al estar Elsa tan cerca de un acantilado era inevitable que cayera por éste, al estar tan agotada apenas pudo reaccionar y sostenerse de una raíz seca de algún árbol enterrado por ahí.

Sus fuerzas no le darían para más, empezaba a soltarse… se desmayaba.

Jack trató de reaccionar lo más pronto posible, empezó a reírse por todo lo ocurrido, ¿qué era todo eso?

– Jack… ayuda… me – tenía que pedir ayuda, ¿se llamaba Jack? Debía intentarlo– ¡Jack! – ¿la escucharía? "No cierres los ojos Elsa", ya no aguantaba más– Por… favor…

Jack corrió, lo llamaba por su nombre, ¿por qué?, no importaba ya, ella no era inmortal como él, moriría si no hacía algo, no podría llamar al viento, estaba exhausto también, ¿qué hacer? Lo más obvio en ese momento.

– ¡Sostente de esto! ¡DESPIERTA!

Le alcanzó la punta del cayado a Elsa, ella ya estaba por ceder ante el sueño que le llegó de repente, no lo hizo, con sus últimas fuerzas no hizo más que sostenerse de ese objeto curioso que le tendía el joven, ambos hicieron lo que pudieron para que ella pudiera subir, apenas sus pies tocaron una piedra se impulsó para adelante, el impulso fue tal que Jack soltó su cayado al sentir la fuerza y luego un peso muerto caer sobre él.

– Gracias Jack– alcanzó a decir en un susurro antes de caer inconsciente sobre el joven guardián.

– ¿Es ella Luna? ¿Qué es ella? – cuestionó en voz alta, igual de cansado, después de un buen tiempo, cedió ante el pedido de su cuerpo de dormir, no daba más, menos para levantar a esa chica que ya había cerrado los ojos.

La tormenta en el reino había cesado de un momento a otro, la gente del pueblo estaba confundida, pero aprovecharon para salir a buscar más provisiones a sus casas y los alrededores para llevarlos a palacio, no sabían cuándo podrían salir de nuevo.

Norte comía unos bocadillos riendo alegremente con las gracias de los duendes.

La Luna observaba satisfecha.

* * *

 _ **¿A alguien más le gusta Gorillaz por acá? Estoy de verdad encantada con el nuevo álbum y el desarrollo que tiene 2D en esta fase y en serio que no puedo dejar de escuchar Souk Eye, por dios que es una excelente canción y el ritmo te deja tan relajado que parece droga (las drogas son malas niños) igual que me siento muy orgullosa de que Damon haya alcanzado tal calidad vocal, aunque me preocupa que él no piense igual.**_

 _ **En fin, ¡TA-DA!**_

 _ **Esperemos a ver cómo avanza la relación de estos chicos en los siguientes capítulos, lo que esperan que pase, pasará, o tal vez no…**_

 _ **Nikolai: tranquilo, no desesperes las teorías, ya verás cómo se va desarrollando la historia y espero que siga teniendo ese factor sorpresa que quiero darles, tengo montón de asuntos en la vida real que me cuesta bastante sentarme a escribir sin ser interrumpida, así que por favor sigue tan pendiente de la historia como hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Cristina: espero que este capítulo te haya dado esa emoción que esperabas, muchas gracias por comentar y por tan lindas palabras (me sonrojé y salte de emoción cuando lo leí), ya estoy empezando a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo y espero tenerlo listo pronto, por favor sigue la historia para que no se te pase la siguiente actualización y ¡bienvenida!**_

 _ **Tengo mi firma en Facebook, no se si pasarles el link, porque más que fics, allá posteo de todo un poco, si lo veo prudente se los pongo en el siguiente capítulo :3**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_

 _ **Haru Fuyume**_ ~


	6. Solo Aprende a Vivir

**Yey! Adivinen quien volvió!**

 **Si, si... Ya lancenme los tomatazos por haberme perdido un mes y más, les explicaría a detalle que pasó pero creo que lo mejor es que sepan que la vida fuera de un fanfic no es tan amable y debemos recordarlo siempre...**

 **En fin! Que como siempre quisiera agradecer muchísimo a mi querida Clara Londono por ayudarme a corregir este capítulo, que me costó muchísimo hacer entendible, y a otra personita más por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic completo en un día para darme su opinión, a ambos, los amo con todo el corazón y lo saben! *Inserte corazones geis***

 **También quiero agradecer a todas las personas hermosas que le están dando una oportunidad a mi fic y espero verlos seguido por acá, ya que aunque tarde tanto como ahora, no los dejaré, como fandom me siento orgullosa de ser ser parte de él.**

 **Por último y si puedo tomarme la libertad de dedicar este capítulo, quisiera hacerlo a la escritora que me hizo tomar el impulso para publicarlo, querida Miriam, espero que puedas actualizar pronto ya que tus fics son hermosos.**

 **Y yaaa! Les recuerdo que todos los personajes acá descritos no me pertenecen en absoluto sino a sus respectivos creadores, lo único mío es la historia que les ofrezco.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Cap. 6.- Sólo Aprende a Vivir**_

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabían que se encontraban en un campo lleno de flores y hierbas que tenían un brillo especial, difícil de distinguir para ambos; con un cielo azul, más azul que la noche que conocían en sus mundos, con un ambiente de libertad que jamás habían experimentado; ambos sostenían ese objeto que nunca pudieron derretir cuando apareció en su vida; la luna brillaba mirándolos en su aposento cubierto de estrellas, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más objetos aparecían a su alrededor; árboles, animales, aves surcando el cielo nocturno, algunas montañas vistas a lo lejos… pero con una característica única, todo, excepto la luna que los observaba, parecía estar hecho de hielo.

El objeto que sostenían en sus manos comenzó a brillar, un brillo con tonos azules, celestes, turquesas; nunca habían salido de su brillo azul, pero esta vez parecía que iban a explotar de tantos colores e intensidad que tenían en su brillo. "Elsa… observa". "Jack… acércate". La luna les hablaba, pero parecía tener una voz diferente, la voz de aquella persona que los llamaba desde su corazón.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, parecía que nunca saldrían de ahí… pero no importaba… la serenidad sentida en ese sitio, en ese momento era tal que simplemente decidieron olvidar los sentimientos que los agobiaron hasta entonces.

Elsa pudo ver a un lado suyo una especie de lago, que parecía estar hecho con el mismo cielo estrellado y en el que había peces de cristal nadando por allí; decidió acercarse y ver la pureza de esa aparente agua, nunca habría esperado llegar a un lugar como ese, podía quedarse, ese sería su paraíso.

Jack, caminaba por un prado lleno de animales silvestres caminando, corriendo, pastando, durmiendo… cuanta belleza se podía apreciar en ese paisaje, cuanta energía llevada directamente al alma podías sentir en ese instante, la paz que jamás en su vida mortal o inmortal podría esperar.

La Luna se debatía entre hablarles y revelarles los planes que tenía y que sus corazones le exigían, o dejarlos explorar, oh dulces niños, les habían arrebatado lo que tenían en sus vidas, la felicidad de su familia y el futuro tan brillante que tenían; no… definitivamente no era el momento de decirles algo, cediendo ante la necesidad de darles alguna pista de lo que debían buscar, decidió susurrarles lo que debían hacer en ese momento para avanzar y salir de ese idílico mundo que habían creado sus corazones y magia.

Una pareja de ciervos con su cría pasó trotando alrededor de Jack sacándole una sonrisa más, haciendo que disfrute de la ternura de esa familia, y de lo perfecto que el hielo había sido formado para darles vida a esas criaturas; al alejarse vio un destello de luz un poco más atrás, era un… ¿Espejo? Claro, no iba a preguntar nada más de ese mundo, así que decidió obedecer a la voz que le hablaba.

Se acercó poco a poco…

Elsa empezó a ver su reflejo en el agua que había recorrido con sus dedos hace un momento, era su reflejo, claro, era ella en el agua, pero extrañamente se veía solo la mitad de su cuerpo, ¿por qué?

Se quedó quieta observando…

Jack limpió con su manga la escarcha formada en el espejo, solo veía una parte de sí; "esto está mal" dijo con una sonrisa, continuó limpiando el espejo, seguía igual… ¿qué era todo esto?

Cuando ambos se acercaron para ver mejor esa imagen que se les daba, algo parecía formarse en esa mitad faltante, ¿era un sueño todo esto entonces?, sus objetos empezaron a emitir una luz blanca aún más brillante… ya era suficiente…

"¡DESPIERTA! ¡TE NECESITAMOS!"

* * *

Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, un suspiro recuperando el aire perdido, ambos en la misma posición en la que habían caído, todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido en ese momento; ¿Cuánto habían dormido? ¿Tanta magia se había utilizado para terminar así y no moverse ni un poco de su lugar?

– Le pido que me disculpe por la imprudencia que acabo de cometer – levantándose rápidamente y sacudiendo su vestido tratando de mantener la compostura.

– ¿Qué dices? Es una broma ¿Cierto? – comenzando a reír de nuevo al no poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, esta mujer no podía actuar de forma tan cortés después de haber intentado matar a su gente y haberlo atacado con tanto poder– piensas que me creeré el cuento ese de que no sabes manejar tus poderes y no puedes detener esta… tormenta…

Al ver a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de que la nieve que caía fuertemente antes de quedar inconscientes había disminuido casi por completo, es más, podrían decir que a lo lejos podían verse manchas verdes entre la nieve acumulada durante todos esos días.

– Pero qué…– empezando a ponerse nerviosa, la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, de pronto sintió algo cálido recorrer su cabeza por la nuca hacia el cuello, pasó sus dedos por ahí– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – retrocediendo unos pasos a cada pregunta que hacía.

– Woah… espera… ¿Eso es sangre? Sí que tuviste una pelea dura– al decir esto, más en tono de burla que de verdad, pasó una mano por su cabeza, como buscando un golpe similar para ver si tenía que preocuparse– ah… es verdad– bajando la cabeza y recordando que un espíritu no podría sangrar por mas fuerte sea un golpe recibido, una sonrisa melancólica y un gesto cargado de dolor llamaron la atención de su contraparte.

– Hey, no… no podemos seguir peleando ahora… yo creo que…– no pudo completar la frase, aún era una humana y como tal no podía exigirse más de lo que podría ofrecer su cuerpo, se había desmayado, un golpe seco llamó la atención de un Jack perdido en sus pensamientos.

– Qué esta… ah vamos, ¿No puedes quedarte consciente un poco más? – moviendo su cayado invocando al viento para que la levantara, era un espíritu, pero no tenía más fuerza que la que tendría en su edad humana– supongo que… debo llevarte a tu castillo ahora ¿no? – buscando el camino a ese castillo que recién ahora podía observar a detalle.

Unas escaleras de un cristal tan fino que podías ver el acantilado bajo ellas, unas paredes con detalles tan preciosos que sabias que era difícil que un humano común podría hacerlas sin que se le derrita o quiebre el hielo antes de llegar a la mitad, unas puertas que se abrieron con un leve toque de la mano del joven, como esperando ser atravesadas pronto; Jack buscó una habitación para llevar a la joven reina y dejarla descansar… cuartos tan grandes pero tan vacíos lo esperaban en todo el lugar que quiso llorar en algún momento al sentir la tristeza y el miedo contenidos en esa magia… de nuevo le estaba pasando algo que no entendía, se detuvo a pensar lo que pasó con aquella tormenta y el niño, al recordar lo que sintió al formarse ese copo que había olvidado hasta entonces… ¡Claro! ¡EL COPO!

– Entonces tal vez seas tú quien tenga las respuestas que busco a todo este problema, ya que mi querida amiga la Luna no quiere responder nada.

Comenzó a dar algunos saltos a modo de juego al pasar por las ultimas habitaciones del lugar, habitaciones que estaban igual de vacías que todas las ya vistas, hasta que llegó a la última, esa habitación tenía al centro un adorno muy parecido a la figura que tenía él; podía verse desde la terraza, por la que recordó entrar, a lo lejos algunas luces contrastando con el blanco puro de la nieve y el atardecer que se acercaba; se rindió y pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez a esta chica su magia no le respondía tan bien como para no permitirle poner detalles como algún mueble o una cama para descansar, pero… "¿una cama de hielo? Por favor Frost, sabes que ningún humano podría resistir algo así", debía intentarlo.

– A pesar de todo… parece que no eres tan mala, pero aun así no me explico cómo puedes ser tan egoísta como para casi matar a un pueblo entero por el deseo de estar sola… si lo que siento con tu magia es la expresión de tu esencia, quizá podría darte la oportunidad de explicarme que te sucedió. Por el momento, descansa un poco y ya cuando despiertes veremos que sigue con nosotros…

Esa noche, el joven guardián se quedó mirando la luna, una Luna que, como venía haciendo desde hace unos días, parecía sonreírle, y está vez por haber actuado de forma más empática con esa muchacha, por querer buscar respuestas a pesar de haberse sentido traicionado por todos.

"Jack Frost…"

¿La Luna le hablaba?

"Busca tu condición… la necesitas"

En realidad… los necesitaban a ambos.

* * *

 **A partir de ahora la historia avanzará rápido, o eso espero, ya que mi idea no era hacerlo un fic extremadamente largo como les vengo diciendo desde el primer capítulo.**

 **Recuerden que estaré subiendo de clasificación cada capítulo hasta llegar a "M" ya que los capítulos irán poniéndose más intensos, por favor no lo olviden!**

 **Gracias a Nicolai y a Cristina por sus comentarios, sigan esperando el avance de la historia! Puede que se lleven algunas sorpresas, o puede que no *inserte guiño ya que no puedo poner emojis***

 **Nos leemos al siguiente capítulo!**

 **Por favor esperenlo con ansias!**

 **Haru~**


End file.
